


Origami Frogs

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ame Trio are like Naruto's Aunt and Uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: I saw this really cute art on Tumblr and I kinda just ran with this.Post link: https://jewishkiba.tumblr.com/post/179004401257/he-is-here-and-he-is-9-years-old-my-mom





	Origami Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this really cute art on Tumblr and I kinda just ran with this.  
> Post link: https://jewishkiba.tumblr.com/post/179004401257/he-is-here-and-he-is-9-years-old-my-mom

“Again! Again!”

Konan smiled softly, looking down at the chubby-cheeked face of her sensei’s godson, Naruto, as he bounced by her side. A short visit to Konoha had turned into a babysitting session as Minato, Jiraiya and Yahiko had been whisked away to a meeting while Nagato had offered to help Kushina with some grocery shopping. Konan also jumped at the chance to spend time with her cute little nephew who had insisted on calling her “Auntie Konan” ever since he was old enough to form the words. She still remembered Naruto at two, calling the Ame trio “KoKo,” and “Gato” and “Hiko”.

“Sure, little fox,” she said, taking a piece of green origami paper. With expert precision, she quickly folded the paper into a frog. Naruto watched, wide eyed, entranced in her quick craftsmanship. Konan pushed down on the end of the frog, flipping it to his amusement.

“Make a big one! One like Pervy Gramps, ya know!” Naruto laughed, grabbing at the couple frogs Konan had already made. “We need one for him, since you made me, Uncle Nagato and Uncle Yahiko and Mom and Dad!”

“Would you like to make him yourself?” Konan asked, sliding over a large piece of orange paper to Naruto. He nodded his head vigorously, flashing her his toothy smile. Together, the two began going through the steps of making an origami frog.

Naruto’s came out as best as it could, a little off, but still functional. Konan smiled as he took a marker from Minato’s penholder, drawing Jiraiya’s facial tattoos on the orange frog.

“Wow, that really does look just like Jiraiya-sensei,” Konan said, poking Naruto on the nose. “It looks amazing, Naruto,”

“What really looks like Jiraiya-sensei?”

Konan and Naruto turned around, watching as Kushina and Nagato walked into the house, bags of food in hand.

“Mom!” Naruto slid off his chair, rushing to Kushina’s side. “Auntie Konan and I made origami frogs! We made enough for all of us, ya know!”

“You did?” Kushina smiled down at her son, bouncing up and down with excitement. “Even one for Uncle Nagato?”

“Yeah!” Naruto looked over to Nagato, reaching for his hand. “C’mon!”

Nagato let out a little chuckle, his eyes meeting Konan’s. He handed off his bag to Kushina as he walked over towards Konan. She returned with a warm smile, holding out a red origami frog with purple drawn on eyes.

“He insisted on giving it your Rinnegan,” she said, watching as Nagato viewed the little frog. “And Naruto even drew Yahiko’s piercings on his,”

“Yeah!” Naruto reached for one of the orange frogs, holding it up to Nagato. “See! I gave it his nose things!”

“Where’s mine?” Kushina asked as she walked out of the kitchen, her hands now free.

“Here!” Naruto dropped the Yahiko frog and grabbed for a red one with a smiley face. “I gave it a pretty smile like yours!”

“Aw, baby,” Kushina cooed, bending down to wrap Naruto up in her arms as she bombarded his cheek with kisses. Naruto giggled as she did so, pushing on her shoulder lightly.

“Enough kisses, Mom! I’m not a baby,” he pouted.

Konan raised an eyebrow, shooting Nagato a knowing look. Earlier, they both had seen Naruto throw a fit when they had picked him up from the Academy because Sasuke had called him a baby during training. Itachi and Shisui, who had both gone to pick up Sasuke, had made him apologize, but Naruto had vehemently insisted that he was not a baby, stomping his foot and looking to Nagato for some sort of agreement. Nagato had simply stifled his laugh as he scooped him up into his arms, Konan waving goodbye to the three Uchiha as they made their way back home.

“You’ll always be my baby,” Kushina said, squeezing Naruto in her arms. “Wanna help me get the veggies ready for dinner? Dad should be home soon!’

“Yeah!” Naruto shouted, wiggling out of Kushina’s grasp to bolt to the kitchen. “Can we make ramen?”

“You bet!” Kushina laughed as she followed him, the sound of Naruto moving the stool towards the counter resonating throughout the house.

Nagato took the seat that Naruto had been sitting in, wrapping an arm around Konan. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, relaxing into his embrace.

Yahiko would be coming back shortly, hopefully with good news. Konoha, under Minato, was working towards a peace agreement between all the five nations and neighboring villages, hopefully to end unnecessary wars. As Amekage, Yahiko had his hands full with dealing with the political aspect of their mission of world peace. Jiraiya was more than happy to help, the Sannin taking a brief break from writing in order to do so.

_“I’d much prefer to write during a time of peace, rather than having to witness any more war,” he had told Konan during a visit to Ame shortly after Naruto had been born. They had gone out to a small teashop to catch up, watching the endless pour of rain. “I want little Naruto to grow up in a world of peace. He deserves it, after everything we’ve all been through,”_

_“Do you really think we can do it?” Konan had asked._

_“We just need to be the pillars to support the bridge to peace,” he responded, giving her a fond smile. “I’m so proud of you three. You’ve grown so much, and now you’re working towards something great,”_

“We know it’ll be fine,” Nagato said, bringing Konan back from her thoughts. “Jiraiya-sensei and Minato support Yahiko, we just have to have hope that the other Kage will support the treaty as well,”

He always seemed to know just what to say. Yahiko was better at bringing smiles to their faces, but Nagato had always been the one to soothe their worries.

Konan let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing. Her hand found Nagato’s, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“At least we aren’t there,” she said. “I wouldn’t hesitate to slap a paper bomb onto anyone who disagrees with him,”

“That’s the Angel of Ame we love!” he joked. In the kitchen, Konan could hear Kushina playfully arguing with Naruto about how he can’t use one of Minato’s kunai to cut up the pork.

This. This was all they had ever wanted. A family. Through Jiraiya, they had a father. Through Minato and Kushina, a brother and sister. Naruto, their sweet little nephew. By extension, even Minato’s team, once little genin, now strong, proud shinobi. Kakashi was the leader of his own ANBU team, Rin had recently started training with Tsunade, and Obito was busy helping train Sasuke in his spare time from working as a police officer.

The front door opened, followed by three sets of heavy footsteps.

“I smell something good!” Jiraiya’s voice boomed, and Naruto rushed out from the kitchen.

“Dad! Pervy Gramps!” he screamed, jumping at Jiraiya as he picked him up.

“Careful with Jiraiya-sensei!” Minato scolded lightly. “He’s getting old,”

“Hey! I’m not that old!” Jiraiya quipped. They walked into the living room, Naruto wiggling in Jiraiya’s arms as he rambled about his day to Yahiko.

“-And then, Uncle Yahiko, Sasuke called me a big baby! Right in front of all my friends! And then I hit him, but then Iruka-sensei yelled at us!” Naruto said, pouting as he brought up Sasuke once again. Minato laughed, meeting Kushina in the kitchen to greet her.

“Sounds like you two get along terrible,” Minato said. Naruto scrambled down from Jiraiya’s arms, chasing after him.

“He’s so mean! But he’s my best friend!” Naruto called after. “He gave me a cool rock today at recess!”

Yahiko shook his head, going over to Nagato and Konan. He wrapped his arms around them, giving them each a peck on the cheek.

“How did it go?” Konan asked, looking between Yahiko and Jiraiya.

“It went great,” Yahiko said, a big smile on his face. “We just have to wait on the Kazekage to sign, but it should be finalized tomorrow,”

“That’s great news, ya know!” Kushina said, poking her head out from the kitchen. “Dinner should be done in about fifteen minutes!”

“I helped, Dad!” Naruto said, jumping after Minato like a little frog. “And Auntie Konan and I made an origami froggy family! We can put them on the table!”

“Help me set the table, and we can put the frogs where we’re all going to sit, okay?” Minato said, handing Naruto a set of napkins. Naruto dropped the napkins onto the table as he ran over to the desk, stopping in front of the trio.

“Thank you!” Naruto said, throwing his arms around Konan and kissing her cheek. He reached behind them for the frogs, his arms overflowing with the little frog family as he ran over to the table to place them next to the plates.

Nagato felt Konan and Yahiko relax at his sides. If he had to describe what peace was, it would be Konan and Yahiko resting their heads on his shoulders. Naruto, hopping around the table as he ribbited like a frog. Jiraiya letting out a hearty laugh as Kushina joked about her son’s antics. Minato shrugging off his Hokage robe, leaving the stress of being the protector of Konoha behind him as he focused on his family.

It may not be completely by blood but being together as a family made the world a bit easier to manage.

Together, they made quite the little ragtag family, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time posting fanfiction!


End file.
